You're Here for a Reason
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura’s new to Konoha High and fits in right away...with all the wrong people. But when she notices another kid, will he be able to change her ways and can she prove that he’s here for a reason?
1. The First Day

**_You're Here for a Reason_**

**Description:**

Sakura's new to Konoha High and fits in right away…with all the wrong people. But when she notices another kid, will he be able to change her ways and can she prove that he's here for a reason?

_(Friendship/General)_

Disclaimer: I'm only going to saw this once. **I do not own Naruto**.

**Warning**:

Language

Mentioned/suggested abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter One_

**A New Day**

_Why do we ((sleep)) through church, but stay ((awake)) through a 2 hour movie?_

_Why is it so ((hard)) to talk about God, but so ((easy)) to talk about sex?_

_Why are we so ((bored)) when we look at a Christian magazine, but find it ((easy)) to read Playboy?_

_Why is it so easy to ((ignore)) a godly MySpace bulletin, yet we repost the ((nasty)) ones._

_Why are ((churches)) getting smaller, but ((bars and clubs)) are growing?_

* * *

**6:00 a.m.**

The constant, annoying beep continued for five minutes before a lazy hand reached out of the bed and slammed down on the button. The hand the slip off of the device and fell against the side of the bed, while a pink-haired teen rose from under the covers. She rubbed her tired eyes and then moved the loose pink strands of hair from her face.

Looking around her dark room she noticed that the sun was just rising from the horizon. Sakura glanced at the alarm clock that rested upon the nightstand next to her bed. It read 6:07 on the digital screen. _Now, what was I getting up to do? Oh yea, that's right . . . school._

Sakura Haruno just moved to Konoha at the beginning of summer. After a few weeks in the new city, her mom was called on a very important business trip. One that would probably take a year at the most. Until she came back, Sakura was hone alone. Her father was a missing man and was also divorced. Sakura was glad her mom called it quits on her so called father; they never got along.

Quickly getting out of bed, Sakura hurried over to her dresser and grabbed some new clothes that she had just bought over the long, boring summer. She then hurried into the shower. Once she was down, she quickly dried her hair, got dressed, and went downstairs.

As she entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard, grabbed the box of Lucky Charms, and sat down at the table. Once she was sitting down, she started to eat the marshmallows that were in the cereal. When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was already 7:30. Shoving a handful of cereal into her mouth, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the door. But once she reached the door, the phone rang. _Who the hell is calling this early in the morning! _Sakura hurried over to the ringing device and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Please do not hang up. This is call concerning your car insurance that is about to expire. If you wish_—" Sakura slammed down the phone. _I HATE those stupid phone calls!_

Sakura hurried out the door and started to walk towards the school. Just as she was walking down the road she saw a girl with long, blonde hair. She had seen this girl walk around the town following some other guy, but since Sakura never got out of her house ever since she moved, she hasn't had the chance to meet anyone.

Deciding that it would be a good idea and try to meet other people, Sakura quickly caught up with the girl in front of her. "Um, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The blonde-haired girl turned to face her. "Oh, hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka. I take that you're new here?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, my mother and I just moved here from the other side of the United States."

"Oh that's cool. I'm sure my friends will absolutely _love_ you. So if you want to hang around with us, it'll be fine." Ino told.

"I'd love too, since I haven't met anyone else yet." Sakura mentioned.

**0o†o0**

The two teenage girls walked into the school campus. Sakura looked around the area she was currently in. From where she stood, she could easily see clumps of kids hanging out in different spots on the lawn. _Must be the school's 'social groups.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"I wonder where Sasuke is." Sakura heard Ino mumble.

"I'm sorry, but who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Ino turned towards her with a shocked expression on her face. "Sasuke Uchiha is only like the hottest guy who goes to Konoha High!" She squealed.

Sakura made an 'Oh' shape with her mouth. _It's not my fault I'm new here._

_I need you Aquarius,_

_Enchanted I will have to stay . . ._

Sakura slightly jumped when she heard her phone go off. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. On the screen it read: _One new message._

Clicking the 'OK' button, a message popped up on the screen that read:

_Hope you're having fun on your first day of High School!_

_Love, Mom_

Sakura smiled as she put away her phone. "Who was that?"

Sakura looked and saw that the blonde-haired girl was looking at her. "Oh, it was just my mom."

"Your mom texts you?" Ino asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Um, yeah, but she was only wishing me good luck since she isn't home, so it's only like a one time deal." She lied.

"Oh, well that's weird—Oh look its Sasuke!"

Sakura looked in the direction the girl was looking in. But once she saw what was happening, her mouth slightly opened. This 'Sasuke' person was currently face-to-face with another teen, and by the way it looked, they weren't friends. "Did that freak get in his way again?" Ino asked herself harshly.

She continued to watch as Sasuke punched the kid in the stomach and started to walk towards them. _What the hell was that for?!_

"Just ignore that freak, Sakura. You don't want to get involved with him. _Trust_ me; I heard from my other friends that a kid went missing after they got involved with that _monster_. The freak most likely killed the poor kid."

Sakura looked at the blonde with slight disgusted written on her face. But she watched as the raven-haired kid walked up to them along with six other people. "Who's the new chick?"

"Oh, Sasuke, she's just some new girl. No one to get all excited over." Ino told.

_Okay, what did she just tell him?!_

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?"

"Oh, um, I'm Sakura."

"Well, _Sakura_, these people are the rest of my gang. Here we have Sakun and Ukon," He said as he pointed to two guys with grey hair, "and these two are Kidomaru and Jirobo," Sasuke pointed to two other guys, "and then these last two are Kimimaru and Tayuya."

Sakura looked at Sakun and Ukon. _Twins . . . great._

"Um, nice to meet everyone." Sakura smiled.

Everyone who stood beside Sasuke nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-chan." Ukon said.

"Yes, indeed it is." Sakun added.

Sakura giggled at the two guys in front of her. _Those two really are something_, she smirked to herself.

"Well, Sakura, I guess we should go see Principle Tsunade and get your schedule. You guys comin' with?" Ino asked.

"I guess we will. There ain't anything better to do." Tayuya answered.

Ino nodded as she motioned for everyone to follow her. Sakura hurried up so that she was right next to the blonde girl. Once they entered the building, Sakura started to look around the crowded hallways. "So, how is everything at this school?"

"Personally, I _hate_ school, but I guess it's alright if you stay away from the freaky people." Ino told.

_I never would have guessed._ Sakura told herself.

"Well, anyway, this is the office. If you go up to the lady at the desk she should be able to get you your schedule."

Sakura nodded as she walked into the office and up to the front desk. "May I help you?"

"Oh, um, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm new here . . ."

"Ah, yes, Sakura! This is your schedule," The woman told as she handed her a piece of paper, "and I hope you like it here, Miss Haruno."

"Thank-you."

When Sakura exited the office, Ino immediately grabbed the piece of paper from her hands. She then began to read it out-loud.

**1st Hour:** Study Hall – **Kakashi Hatake**

**2nd Hour:** German – **Iruka Umino**

**3rd Hour:** Biology – **Orochimaru**

**4th Hour:** English – **Jiraiya**

**LUNCH**

**5th Hour:** Gym – **Maito Gai**

**6th Hour:** Geometry – **Asuma Sarutobi**

**7th Hour:** Global Studies – **Kabuto**

Ino smiled as she handed back the paper. "We have most of our classes together!"

Sakura smiled as they started to walk down a hallway. "What's your locker number?"

"Oh, um, number 1140."

Ino nodded as they turned down another hallway. "If I remember correctly, that's a pretty good locker. It's one on the end." Sasuke mentioned.

As they neared Sakura's locker, Ino suddenly stopped. "Or it could be the worst one."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, man, you're right next to the _freak_!" Ukon laughed.

Sakura looked and saw and empty locker, and right next to it, a red-head teen dressed in all black. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

Sakun walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "All I can say is . . . good luck with him."

* * *

**Well this is my new story! Is it worth continuing? Please tell me :P**

**R&R!**


	2. They Meet

_**You're Here for a Reason**_

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**They Meet**

* * *

_I relinquish to you powers._

_From your grasp, I just can't hide._

_I missed the danger I had to conquer._

_You made me feel alive._

-_Aquarius_

* * *

**1st Hour:** Study Hall – **Kakashi Hatake**

Sakura walked with Ino and the rest of her new friends to her first hour class. Just before Ino walked into one of the many classrooms, she stopped and faced Sakura. "Okay, I want to tell you a few things about this teacher. First off, the books he's always reading are, in fact, porn. And no one ever reports him to the principle is because he'll let's us do _anything_ in his classroom." Ino told.

The pink-haired teen nodded before following Ino into the classroom. As she walked in, she saw that the room was already _packed_. There were few seats that were open, except for a few in the front and maybe one or two in the back. Once she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized everyone was staring at her. "Okay class, today we have a new student. Her name is Sakura and I want you all to be nice and make her feel at home." Kakashi announced.

Sakura looked at the silver-haired teacher, silently asking where she should sit. Taking the hint, Kakashi walked up to her and pointed at a desk in the back. "You can go sit back by Naruto."

Looking to where the teacher was pointing, Sakura spotted out a blonde-haired teen. She nodded as she held her books to her chest and started to walk to the back of the room. Before she sat down, Sakura put all of her school books and folder on the desk. She quickly glanced around the room before she sat down. "So, you're the new girl everyone's talking about?"

Sakura looked to her side and saw that the blonde-headed teen was talking to her. "Um, yea, I just moved here half-way through the summer."

"That's cool. Well, my names Naruto Uzumaki, if you wanted to know." The blonde said.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, if you didn't catch it like two minutes ago." Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned as he looked towards the front of the class. "I see that you made it with Sasuke and his goons."

"Yeah, are they bad or something?" She questioned.

"In my point of view they are, but I guess it's what _you_ think about them."

"Oh, well, what did they do to make you hate them?" Sakura asked.

"They're always rippin' on my friend, here." Naruto told, pointing to the teen behind him.

Sakura looked towards the teen he was pointing at. Her eyes slightly widened as she noticed that is was the same guy Sasuke punched before school, and his locker was right next to hers. _He doesn't seem _that _bad_.

"Anyway, that's Gaara if you want to know, but I'm sure Ino's already told you some fucked up story about him." Naruto said.

Sakura glanced down at the floor. "Yeah, she's said some stuff about him already."

"Even if you do hang out with the queen bitch of the school, at least do one thing for me."

Sakura looked at Naruto, waiting for him to continue. "Just don't believe the things she says about Gaara."

Sakura nodded as she glanced at the red-head sitting behind Naruto. He sat with his arms on the desk, and on top of his arms he rested his head. She watched as he lifted his hand and saw that he was holding an iPod. He raised his head soon after, searching for a song to listen to. "But I am curious, what story did she tell you?" Naruto asked.

The pink-haired teen sighed as she looked at Naruto. "She told me the one where he killed someone."

Sakura could hear the red-head snort as he put his head back down. Naruto even chuckled. "Oh yeah, that sounds like Ino alright."

"Sakura! What did I tell you about hanging around freaks like _him_?" Ino shrieked as she pointed towards the red-head, who gladly glared at her in return.

"Come-on, Sakura, you're sitting by us." Ino told as she waited for Sakura to grab her things.

"I'll talk to you later, Naruto." She whispered towards the blonde teen.

He nodded as Ino slowly drug Sakura to the front of the class.

**0o†o0**

**2nd Hour:** German – **Iruka Umino**

Sakura sat behind Ino when the arrived in their next class. She looked around and saw that there were a lot of people she had in her first hour class. _It's that Naruto kid. He was nice; maybe I should go talk to him._

"So, how's my pink-haired friend doing so far?"

Sakura looked behind her and saw Ukon staring at her. "Oh, I'm doing well so far. This school is _way_ better than my last one . . . Ukon right?"

"Did you forget my name already?" He smirked at her.

"No, it's not that, it's the fact that you look exactly like your brother."

"Alright, class, please take your seats." Iruka told.

Sakura watched as everyone quickly walked to their seats. She turned her attention towards the board, where she started to right down the things she needed for the class. After that, the teacher basically went through all the rules and what he expected from all of the students. _Man this class is boring. I hope it gets better as the day goes on._

Sakura took this time to actually look around the classroom and everyone in it. She saw that the more serious people sat more towards the front of the class, while the people in the back weren't paying attention at all. One of those people was Naruto. _Figures, he looked like a hyper-active guy when I first talked to him._

She then noticed that he was talking to the person next to him. _He's also in my second hour class_. Sakura thought as she looked at the red-head, who – from what she could tell – wasn't paying attention to the blonde next to him. "Naruto Uzumaki, why are you in this class?"

Naruto quickly turned towards the front of the room, where Iruka stood glaring at the boy. "Um, because my dad made me take this class?"

Various people in the class started to laugh. Sakura watched as Naruto grinned as he looked at his red-headed friend, who smirked at his answer. "Well, I suggest you start paying attention if you plan on 

passing any classes this year. I'm sure the principle won't be as giving since you're not a freshmen anymore." Iruka scolded.

"Yes, Iruka." Naruto answered.

"And I mean it, Naruto."

"Okay! Jeeze."

Iruka nodded as he turned his attention back to the board. _That kid is something else._ Sakura thought.

"That kid is _asking_ for trouble." Ino commented.

**0o†o0**

**3rd Hour:** Biology – **Orochimaru**

Sakura once again followed the blonde-haired girl to her third hour class. Biology was never her best subject. Not that she didn't get it, but because of all the continuous steps you had to do. Sometimes there's so many steps, that she could never remember which ones she did or didn't do. _And I'm oh so excited to be in this class._ She thought sarcastically.

"Okay, this next teacher you definitely need to watch out for, because we're all pretty sure that he's a rapist of some sort."

Sakura slowly nodded as she entered the room and sat behind Ino. When she saw the teacher, her eyes slightly widened. _When did Michael Jackson start to teach?_

Soon after the bell rang, and the teacher got up from his chair and walked up to the board. "Alright, class. Today, you are to copy down these notes in your notebook. Once you are finished with that, go through the other list that is on the board and see if you need to get anything for this class."

Sakura looked at the board and saw that it was almost completely filled with notes that needed to be written down. _I swear I'm gonna get carpal tunnel after this is over._

Once the class was over Sakura waited outside for Ino, while she rubbed her sore hand. Ino walked up to her once she left the classroom. "You have English next, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, I don't have that class next, but I can show you where it is."

"Okay."

Ino nodded as she started to walk down a hallway with Sakura next to her. She stopped at the beginning of a hallway and looked at her. "Jiraiya's room is the last one down that hallway."

Sakura nodded as she started to walk down the hallway. When she entered the classroom, she looked around, trying to find a seat where she could sit. "Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura looked and saw Naruto waving his hand in the back of the room. She smiled as she walked over and sat behind Naruto. "I take it Ino isn't in this hour?"

"Yeah, no on that I know, besides you, is in this hour." Sakura told.

"Besides me and Gaara, that is."

"He's in this class?"

"Yeah . . . is that a bad thing?" Naruto wondered.

"No, it's just that both of you are in all of my classes so far." Sakura mentioned.

"Oh, I see. Hey, Gaara, over here!"

Sakura turned to see the red-head walk through the door and sit across from the blonde. "I really hate this teacher." Naruto mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"He's only the biggest pervert you'll ever meet. It's disgusting, right Gaara?"

Naruto sighed when the only answer he received an 'hn.' "Ah, you're no fun."

**0o†o0**

The bell rang and Sakura was more than happy to leave the classroom and head towards the cafeteria. First she went down a different hallway, so that she could stop at her locker. She opened it and started to put all of her books and folders into the metal locker.

She glanced to her side and smiled when she saw Gaara open his locker and glance at her. She shut her locker just in time to see Sasuke and his other friends come towards her. Sasuke walked passed Sakura, pushed Gaara out of the way, and shut his locker, locking it in the process. "Come-on, Sakura, I'll show you to the cafeteria."

Sakura started to walk away with Sasuke. She glanced back only to see the red-head leave his locker.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two! I want to thank everyone who reviewed … I didn't think that many people would review on the first chapter …**

**R&R!**


	3. A Day at the Park

_**You're Here for a Reason**_

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**A Day at the Park**

* * *

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_-Memories_

* * *

The bell rang through-out the school and Sakura got up from her seat in the cafeteria, and walked down the hall towards her locker. Once she got there she saw that Naruto was standing next to Gaara, who was digging through his locker. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hey, Naruto. What class do you have next?" Sakura asked.

"You have the same classes as me, right Gaara?" The red-head nodded as he grabbed a book from the shelf in his locker.

"Okay, then we have gym . . . I think."

"You _think_?" Sakura laughed.

"We _do_." Gaara replied as he closed his locker and started walking away.

_What did I ever do to him?_

"Eh, don't worry about him. He's just crabby. I think he said something about not sleeping good last night or something like that." Naruto mumbled.

"Is it okay if I go to gym with you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey, Gaara, wait up!"

Said red-head sighed as he turned around and waited for them. "Hey, man, you got to lighten up. Just think, next hour is gym, you don't really have to do anything." Naruto told as his arm on his shoulder.

"I _hate _gym."

"You hate _everything_."

"I do not."

"That's right, you're just lazy." Naruto grinned.

"Now you're stalking about yourself." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto started to laugh, but soon stopped and he glanced at Gaara. "Wait . . . what?"

Sakura then burst out in laughter as she saw Naruto's confused face. Gaara rolled his eyes as he continued towards the gym. "That was not funny, Gaara." Naruto grumbled.

**0o†o0**

The three of them entered the gym, where they split up and went into the changing rooms. Sakura looked at her schedule, where she found the combination and the locker number for her gym locker. She then opened it and started to change into her gym clothes that she brought with her. When she was done changing, she put her clothes into the locker, locked it, and then went back into the gym.

As she walked into the giant room, she noticed Naruto and Gaara standing by what she thought to be the teacher. _Do they even allow people to wear full spandex outfits in school? The bowl-cut and the leg warmers just add to its creepy-ness._ Sakura thought.

The red-head gave the gym teacher a signed note from his father. Gai read over the note before nodding. "Take two other people with you to the weight room. Make sure you don't waste any youthful time up there."

"Let's go." Gaara mumbled towards Naruto.

"You know he did say _two_ other people." He mentioned.

Gaara sighed as he faced the blonde. "Who do you want to come with?"

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking of maybe asking that Sakura girl. You know, so she doesn't have to be alone with Gai and Lee."

Sighing once again, Gaara looked at Naruto. "Go get her and meet me outside of the gym."

Naruto nodded as he ran off towards the pink-haired girl.

Sakura sat down on the bleachers as she waited for the teacher to start class. But knowing that it was gym class, it wouldn't start for at _least_ another five minutes. "Hey, Sakura, do you want to come with to the weight room with me and Gaara?"

"You mean 'Gaara and I,' and I guess I'll come with you." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled as he started to walk outside the gym, along with Sakura. They walked through the large doors and saw Gaara leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. "Let's go."

The three of them walked upstairs to the weight room. Naruto walked up to the door, only to find it locked. Gaara sighed as he turned around. "I'll go get the key."

Naruto leaned against the wooden doors as they waited for the red-head to return. "So, why do you guys get to come up here?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara has a problem with his leg. He messed it up a few years back." Naruto told.

"He messed it up? How?"

"Well, _he_ didn't actually do it to himself, but someone did."

"Do I _know_ this person, perhaps?"

Naruto sighed. "You hang around with 'em."

Sakura's eyes slightly widened. "It was Sasuke, wasn't it?"

"Well, it wasn't _just_ Sasuke. All of them ganged up on him, but Sasuke was the one who stabbed him in the leg."

Sakura slightly gasped. "He _stabbed_ him."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day. He stood up to Sasuke and his gang, and as you can tell, he didn't like it. And he couldn't afford medical stuff, so they never got it fixed. Oh, maybe he'll let the huge scar it left." Naruto told.

"That's quite alright, actually."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

Naruto turned and saw Gaara walking up to the door. "Oh, I was only telling her the day when you were kicking Sasuke's ass!"

Gaara unlocked the door and opened it before looking at Naruto. "And you told her why?"

"Lighten up, Gaara. She just wanted to know why we were going to the weight room." Naruto explained.

Gaara shook his head as he walked into the room. Naruto sighed as he followed him in. "Are you going to go bench?" Naruto asked.

The red-head nodded as he walked to the other side of the room.

**0o†o0**

Sakura walked to her locker after gym class. She shakily opened her locker. Who wouldn't be shaken up after being in the weight room with two guys . . . that had their shirts off? Sakura shook her head. _I have to stop thinking about that._

"Sakura, where were you in gym?"

Sakura turned around and saw Ino standing behind her. "Oh, Naruto asked if I wanted to go to the weight room with him and Gaara."

"And you _did_?"

Sakura sighed. "Listen, Ino, they're not that bad. Maybe you should stop believing in rumors."

"Whatever, let's just get to Geography." Ino mentioned as she turned around.

Sakura slightly slammed her locker as she followed Ino to her next class.

**0o†o0**

Sakura dropped her backpack onto the floor right as she walked into the house. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only about three-forty-five. Sakura sighed as she decided to take a shower before eating something for supper.

She walked upstairs and quickly got in the shower. When she finished, Sakura put on her same clothes she wore before, finding it too much work digging for a different pair. She then walked down the stairs and searched for something to eat. _There isn't much here . . . ramen or left over pasta . . . ramen it is._

Grabbing the bag of ramen, she put it on the counter while she heated up the stove and placed a pot of water on it. In about five minutes, her dinner was done and she was silently eating it at the table. Sakura glanced outside and sighed. _It's a beautiful day outside. I think I'm going to go for a walk._ She thought.

Cleaning up her dishes, she put on her shoes and walked out the door and started to walk to the Konoha Park.

As she walked through the park she watched the younger kids run around on the grass. People were fishing in the pond that was in the middle, and people walked by with their dogs. Sighing to herself, she sat down against a tree. And soon after, she drifted to sleep.

**0o†o0**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was still light out – _wait . . . light?_ Sakura sprang forward and looked around. She was in park. _Oh, yeah, I must've fallen asleep._

Soon after she woke up, a woman screaming brought her out of her thoughts. She looked towards the sound and saw that the woman screaming was on the bridge, looking into the water. "Someone, help!"

Sakura quickly got up and jogged over to where the woman was. She looked over the bridge and saw someone in the water . . . face-down. Her instincts kicked in as she quickly jumped into the water. She grabbed the boy and tried her best to swim to shore. Once she was there, she got out and drug the body behind her. When she set him on his back, Sakura gasped. "Gaara!"

She kneeled down beside the unconscious red-head and did the first thing she could think of. Plugging his nose, Sakura started to perform CPR. The first time she did it, she received no response, but the second time around when she blew into his mouth, he started to cough.

Gaara rolled onto his side and coughed up some of the water that was in his lungs. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sakura looking at him with concern in her eyes, but soon that was replaced with relief. "Thank god you're okay."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter … I was busy this past week. And I saw Batman … again :P**

**R&R!**


	4. I'll Take You Home

_**You're Here for a Reason**_

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**I'll Take You Home**

* * *

_Is it bright where you are?_

_Have the people changed?_

_Does it make you happy you're so strange?_

_And in you darkest hour_

_I hold secrets flame_

_We can watch the world devoured in its pain._

_-_The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

* * *

Sakura placed a calming hand on the red-head's shoulder. Gaara slightly flinched from her touched as he looked around. "Hey, Gaara, are you alright?"

He glanced at all the other people that were staring at him. The wind started to pick up as the sun slowly started to set. Gaara brought his arms to his chest and he started to shake. "I-I'm fine."

Sakura looked at him and saw that he was shivering. "Here, let me bring you to my house where you can dry off."

The red-head slowly nodded as he stood up and followed Sakura as she got up and started to leave the park. He looked at the people that walked passed them, most of them giving them a look of hatred. Gaara was mostly known in the city from his dad. Everyone knew his dead by the countless times he'd been arrested for drunk driving. And everyone thought he'd turn out the same. "You're freezing!"

Gaara's eyes suddenly darted towards the pink-haired teen. He didn't even notice her place her hand on his arm. He pulled away from her. "I'm fine. Why do you even care?"

"I don't want you ending up getting sick or something."

**0o†o0**

Sakura opened her house door and waited for Gaara to walk inside. Once he did, she shut the door and walked over to the downstairs bathroom. When she came out, she handed the red-head a towel. "You can start drying yourself off, I'll go look for some clothes that might fit you."

Gaara watched as she quickly walked through the kitchen and up some stairs. He sighed as he put the towel over his face and started to dry off. A few minutes later, Sakura came racing down the stairs with a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. "I hope this will do. There bathroom is right over there for you to change in." Sakura told, pointing to the bathroom.

"It's fine." Gaara mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch in the living-room. _Well, it looks like someone doesn't like to talk. Weather he likes it or not, I will get him to talk._ Sakura thought, smirking to herself.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

Sakura slightly jumped, not even hearing the red-head walk over to her. "Oh, ugh, I'll take those and wash them for you. Um, you can sit down if you want." Sakura mentioned, grabbing the clothes from him.

Closing his eyes, Gaara sat on the couch and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Feeling someone sit down next to him, he looked and saw Sakura looking straight at him. "Do you want to tell me how you almost died today? I mean, you don't have to if you're too uncomfortable."

Gaara let out a shaky breath. He hadn't thought of it like _that_. Truth is he could have _died_. "I must've . . . slipped or something and ugh . . . hit my head on a rock or the bottom." He mumbled.

Sakura nodded as turned her attention to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? I could make us some Ramen Noodles or something." Sakura asked.

"Sure."

Sakura got up and walked to one of the cupboards and grabbed two packs of Ramen Noodles. Once she was done making it on the stove, she split it up into two bowls and then handed one to Gaara. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura sighed and put down her bowl. "Naruto told me the story of what Sasuke did to you that one day. All I want to know is, is he really that bad, or was it just like the heat of the moment?"

The red-head sighed as he too put down his bowl. "It's non-stop actually."

Sakura looked at the teen next to her. _How can he be so calm when all of this is happening to him?!_ "But then, _why_ do you put up with it?"

Gaara slightly shrugged. "I'm used to it and it doesn't usually get that bad. A few punches here and there is nothing to me."

"I don't get why you don't stand up for yourself." Sakura mentioned.

"I'm sure Naruto told you why. I don't something like that or even worse to happen." Gaara swiftly stood up and faced her. "I have to go."

Sakura sighed; she knew that she had pushed him too far. "Okay, um, just let me get your clothes."

She came back a few minutes later with his clothes folded. Gaara nodded as he walked to the front door, which Sakura had opened for him. He stopped right before he stepped outside and looked at the pink-haired teen. "Thanks for . . . you know . . ."

Sakura smiled at him. "It was nothing. I couldn't just leave my friend out there."

Gaara glanced at her one more time before leaving her house and walked down the street towards his. Sakura shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "Wow, I messed up with that talk."

She got up and started to clean up before heading to bed.

**0o†o0**

Sakura sighed as she sat down in Jiraiya's class. She never liked language arts; it was always one of the most boring classes. All you did was sit and listen and then read. _This is pointless! I'm pretty sure I can read and write. My grammar, for sure, is better than a lot of people in this class, and I haven't even been here for more than two weeks!_

She glanced at the clock after she thought she had been sitting there, listening to the teacher talk for at _least_ an half an hour, but instead she had been sitting there for about ten minutes. Sakura resisted the urge to slam her head down on the desk. _It's going to be one of those days._

"Okay, does anyone here know what a simile is?" Jiraiya asked as he looked around the room for any hands up.

_Seriously people, it's a phrase that compares two unlike things using words such as like! Come-on, someone say it!_ "No one?"

"I know it's the hour right before lunch, but let's focus here! Not everyone can be thinking of food right now!"

Sakura stared at the teacher. _Hm, food does sound pretty good right now . . . Wait, what am I thinking?! Thanks Jiraiya, if they weren't thinking about food before . . . they sure are now_, _because I sure am._

Sakura once again looked at the clock as the teacher began to explain what similes were. Something _she_ already knew. _Okay, it's been about three minutes . . . I can do this. I need to think of something to pass time. I'll think about all the guys in their underwear and laugh at them . . . oh my god they're hot! Bad idea! Okay, focus . . ._

Looking at the clock, it showed that twenty minutes had passed. _I wasn't looking at them _that_ long, was I?_

**0o†o0**

Sakura walked out of the room as fast as she could. _Finally, out of that classroom._

The pink-haired teen walked to her locker and put all of her stuff away. When she shut her locker, she saw Ino was standing there waiting for her. She nodded once she was ready, and the two of them went to the cafeteria and got their food.

Sakura sat down next to the blonde-haired girl. She started to eat a piece of cheesy bread she got from the second lunch line. She heard Ino sigh and it made her look around, seeing everyone looking at Ino. "Okay, Sakura, why did you save that Gaara kid yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't going to let him die."

"You should have, he's a _freak_." Ino pressed.

"I can't believe you guys! You think I should've let someone die! How can you even _think_ of that?" Sakura yelled.

Sakura quickly stood up from where she was sitting, grabbed her food, and left the table. She walked through the cafeteria until she spotted the person she was looking for. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

Gaara glanced at the girl sitting next to him. "Naruto's sitting with some girl."

"Naruto has a girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm sure he likes her though. He never shuts up about her." Gaara mumbled.

"So, why aren't you sitting with your other friends?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have any. The other people we hang around are Naruto's friends. I'm sure they could care less about me."

"Well, I'm going to be sitting with you for now on."

"What ever happened to Ino and her gang?"

"I officially hate them."

* * *

**So there's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I was working on a movie that I was making.**

**R&R!**


	5. Challenges

_**You're Here for a Reason**_

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**Challenges**

* * *

_Someone told me love would save us,_

_But how can that be,_

_Look what love gave us,_

_World full of killing,_

_And blood-spilling, that world never came._

-Hero

* * *

Sakura sat down in her Geometry class. She looked around from the back of the room and saw that Ino and her gang were looking at her. Sakura slightly glared back as she turned towards the blonde that was sitting next to her. "So, Naruto, where were you at lunch?"

Naruto's face instantly reddened. "Oh, ugh, I was sitting with some friends."

"Girlfriends more like it." Gaara mumbled as he turned the page in his book.

Naruto glared at the red-head behind him. "Gaara . . ." Naruto mumbled dangerously.

"It's not like it's anything bad." He responded, glancing up from his book.

"Yeah, Naruto, no need to be ashamed. So, who's the lucky girl?" Sakura smiled.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He mumbled.

Sakura laughed as he sank down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was Hinata, wasn't it?"

Naruto growled under his breath causing Sakura to laugh. Naruto sighed as he turned towards the red-head. "Hey, Gaara, I got a question."

"If it's girl advice don't bother asking." He mumbled.

Naruto hit Gaara in the arm causing him to smirk. "What is it?" Gaara asked, putting down his book.

"How did u get passed the giant spider thing at the lake?"

"You mean in Zelda?" Naruto nodded. "You need to dodge its attacks until it stops, jump on it and attack. And then you do that until it floats on the water. Then you hold down 'B'."

"Thanks, man!" Naruto replied as he wrote down on a piece of paper and then shoving it in his pocket.

"Zelda?" Sakura questioned.

"Legend of Zelda? Twilight Princess?" Naruto asked.

"Twilight Princess? Sounds like some Strawberry Shortcake game."

Naruto started to laugh, causing most of the class to stop talking and look at him. He suddenly stopped and saw everyone looking at him. He laughed nervously before sinking down in his seat right as the teacher walked into class.

**0o†o0**

Sakura walked to her locker right after school. She shoved all of her books and other junk in her locker before looking at the teen next to her. She watched from the corner of her eye as she saw Sasuke Uchiha walk up to the red-head. "Gaara, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Gaara glanced at the teen before closing his locker and walking away with the Uchiha. Sakura watched as they walked around the corner, out of her sight. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't play games with me. I know what you're planning to do with Sakura."

"First, I don't plan on doing anything with her. Second, why do you care?"

"I care because I don't want freaks like _you _touching her." Sasuke growled.

The red-head sighed. "I don't see where this is going."

"Tomorrow after school. The school parking lot. You and me."

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled before walking back to his locker.

Sakura shut her locker and glanced at the corner. _That wasn't awkward at all. What is he planning now?_

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Oh, hey, Naruto."

"Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?"

"Let's see, tomorrow's Friday . . . nope." Sakura told.

"Do you want to hang with me, Gaara, and the rest of the gang?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Gaara walked around the corner and opened his locker again. He quickly grabbed his books and other things before walking towards the door. "What's with him?" Naruto mumbled.

_What did Sasuke do now?_ Sakura sighed before leaving the school.

**0o†o0**

Sakura left her house earlier than she usually does the next. _Finally, today's Friday! And I actually have something to do after school!_ Sakura smiled to herself.

She started walking until she saw two of her friends ahead. _Strange, they never walk this way._ Sakura quickened her pace so she could catch up to the two. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Sakura! You're walking early." Naruto mentioned.

"Yeah, I left a few minutes earlier than I usually do. I don't know why, through."

"Yeah, I'm usually not out this early."

"So, why are you today?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to walk with Gaara today."

Sakura glanced over towards the red-head and noticed something. _Is that a brace on his wrist? I wonder what happened. I think I'll ask later, I don't want to press the fact right away._

**0o†o0**

Sakura was sitting in her first hour class, doodling on the back of her notebook. She had arrived at her class earlier than her friends; then again she did leave her locker before Naruto and Gaara. Sakura lifted her head when she heard someone walk up to her. She saw and glared at the boy standing next to her. "What do _you _want, Sasuke?"

"I wanted to warn you. I think you should stop hanging around the people you're with." Sasuke told.

"Why? Because of Gaara? Why can't you get it through your thick skull? He's not as bad as the rumors sound. I hope you know that he's ten times better than you." Sakura said.

"It's not the rumors, it's the truth. I've seen what that kid can do and I swear it's not normal."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "I can't believe you, Sasuke. I can't believe how you people think those rumors are real. It's sickening!"

"What's sickening?"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Gaara standing by her desk. "Nothing." Sasuke told as he glared at the two and walked back to his seat in the front.

"You okay, Sakura? You seem kind of mad." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm fine, Naruto, but thanks for asking I guess."

**0o†o0**

Sasuke leaned against his car during eighth hour. He had skipped the last half, hoping to end the fight before school got out. He opened his once closed eyes and glanced to the front of the parking lot. He pushed himself off the car and walked over to the approaching red-head. "I see you came early."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting, _Uchiha_." He told as he threw his stuff on the ground.

"Well, come-on then, I don't want to sit here and have the teachers find –"Sasuke was cut off by a fist into his jaw.

He brought his hand to the bruising part of his jaw. He glared at the red-head, who just emotionally stared in return. Sasuke started to chuckle. "I'm not letting you have Sakura."

"And _why_ does that matter?"

"I know what you do to innocent people."

"And what would that be?"

I know all about how you killed that one kid." Sasuke glared.

"According to you, I've killed a lot of kids, so which one is it?"

"Don't play games with me. Does Itachi Uchiha ring a bell?!"

Gaara glared at the man before him. "You and I both know it wasn't me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth before sending a fist right into the red-heads cheek. "Try telling that to _him_. He's dead now because of you! They should have never let you of juvy."

"I got out because I was proven innocent." Gaara growled.

Sasuke glared at him as he started to walk near the red-head.

**0o†o0**

Sakura glanced at the clock. Five more minutes into school was out. _God I hate Thursdays. It's the day after an early-release day and right before the weekend._ Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She looked and saw Naruto looking at her. 'What?' She mouthed.

Naruto pointed to the seat behind him. She looked and saw that the red-head was gone. In fact, he had been gone for a while. Sakura shrugged towards Naruto, who in return looked as if he started to worry.

Finally the bell rang and the whole class shot up from their seats and hurried towards the door. Sakura walked by her blonde friend. "Do you know where he could be?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not like him to skip class. And it worries me more that Sasuke was also gone for most of the class."

"Now that you say something, yesterday after school Sasuke talked with Gaara about something. You don't think that has to do with anything do you?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm not sure, but we can't take any chances."

**0o†o0**

Sasuke slammed Gaara into the brick wall. He threw his fist towards Gaara's head, but he quickly moved causing him to hit the wall. Sasuke tried hitting him again, but ended up with the same results. Soon, both of them could hear chanting coming from the parking lot. They both looked and saw other students circling around them, watching them fight. "I'm never going to forgive you." Sasuke harshly whispered.

"Good, I don't want you to."

Sasuke ran towards him with an out-stretched fist. Gaara quickly moved and then kneed the Uchiha in the stomach. He then tried to follow up with a punch of his own, but was only caught by Sasuke. Sasuke tightened his grip on the red-head's wrist, causing him to wince.

Gaara let out a shaky breath as he kept adding pressure to his braced wrist. "Sasuke, stop it!"

The raven-haired teen looked towards the crowd as he saw Sakura start to run in their direction. Sasuke gritted his teeth before pushing the red-head back . . . hard. He walked towards his car and left as Gaara fell to the concrete, slamming his head against it. Sakura gasped as she hurried over to her friend.

Gaara's breath became shaky as his vision started to blur. He looked around, confused, and saw Sakura and Naruto before everything went black. "Sakura, what's wrong with him?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I'm not a doctor, but maybe a slight concussion. Right now we can bring him to my house."

* * *

**Well here's chapter 5 :D And sorry for the long wait but I've been kinda a busy. I'm starting band for school already cuz we have to march in the up-coming parade.**

**Finally a show-down :P Yes, yes, I made Itachi die D: No worries. And a secret is revealed-ish. But did he really kill him? :P**

**R&R!**


	6. Invitation

_**You're Here for a Reason**_

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Invitation_

* * *

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here._

-Stand My Ground

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?"

Sakura grunted as she tried opening the door while helping to carry her friend. "Naruto, I told you he should be fine. I heard that most people get concussions and they don't even know it." Sakura told.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's kind of common, I guess."

"Come on, Naruto, we have an extra bed upstairs we can put him on." Sakura told.

The blonde-haired teen nodded as he helped Sakura carry their red-headed friend up the stairs. He followed the girl through a hallway, passing many doors on the way. "Okay, we can put him in my mother's room. She's gone so it shouldn't matter."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to the bed, helping Sakura lay Gaara onto the bed. The blonde-haired teen stepped away from the bed as Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through Gaara's hair, stopping when she reached the spot where he had hit on the cement. "He's going to have a pretty big bump . . . and a hell of a headache when he wakes up, but otherwise he should be fine."

Naruto sighed in relief when he was told the news. Sure he just slammed his head on the concrete, but with Gaara, you may never know the outcome. "Hey, Naruto, I got a question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to Gaara's wrist?" Sakura wondered, glancing at the brace covering the joint.

"I really don't know myself, but I do have a thought. I don't know if I can tell you, though."

"Oh, that's okay, I was just curious."

Naruto glanced back at the red-head. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"It's just that, _why_ would he agree to something like this. It's not like him, he never agrees to challenges."

"Maybe Sasuke finally put him over the edge."

Naruto sighed. "I never figured out why he always puts up with that."

**0o†o0**

Gaara's eyes slowly twitched open. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Slightly panicking when he couldn't figure out where he was, Gaara quickly sat up. But once he did, his head immediately started to throb.

Gaara put his hand up to his head, feeling a rather large bump. He sighed, trying to block out his throbbing headache. Finding it no use, he closed his eyes and started to bite his bottom lip. It had been one of the worst ones he had ever experienced. "Here, take this."

Not even hearing anyone coming into the room, Gaara's eyes snapped open. Looking to his side he saw Sakura standing there, holding out a glass of water and two round Ibuprofen pills. Gladly taking the pills, he swallowed them with one drink. Handing back the glass of water, Gaara laid back down on the bed. "That should help your headache for a while." Sakura told.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Naruto and I brought you here after your fight with Sasuke."

The red-head closed his eyes as his hand reached for the bump on his head. "I'm sure it doesn't look as bad as it feels."

Gaara nodded at the comment. Sighing, he sat back up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was about to sit up when Sakura put a hand to his chest, trying to push him back down. Gaara flinched from the touch and tried to get up once again. "Gaara, you really should take it easy." Sakura told, pushing him back with both of her hands.

A sudden rush of pain ran through his skull and he immediately stopped fighting. Sakura, not expecting him to ease up, suddenly fell forward onto him. Gaara's body immediately went tense from the sudden action. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly sprung to her feet. "Ugh, mom, I didn't know you were coming home today."

"I can see that . . . But I did send you a message to you phone, maybe you should turn it on every once and a while."

"Oh, this isn't what it looks like!" Sakura mentioned, shaking her head.

"Sakura, I want some answers. First of all, who is this boy? And second, _what_ were you doing?" Sakura's mom questioned.

"Well, um, this is Gaara – one of my friends—and well, he kind of got into a fight and got knocked out, so Naruto and I took him here."

"I take it Naruto is the boy downstairs raiding our fridge."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, that's him. And we weren't doing anything. I was trying to get him to lie back down, but I fell on top of him in the process . . ."

"Well, okay," Sakura's mother turned towards Gaara, "Are you feeling alright?"

Gaara looked at the woman before him and slowly nodded his head. "Not much of a talker, eh?"

Sakura's mother eyed the red-head. _The bad-boy type, eh? Not exactly the type I would go for, but this is Sakura._ Sakura's mom smiled towards her daughter. "He may not of been the guy I would go for, but Sakura, I approve."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her mother. She glanced at her friend, who was sitting on the bed with a shocked expression on his face. "Mom, you have the wrong idea."

"I do? Just looking at the two of you, I'm sure you'd look cute together." Her mother chimed.

"No, no, no, we're not together." Sakura told, slightly waving her hands.

"You're not? Is that true?" She asked, looking at Gaara.

He gave her a confused look. "Of course it's true, _right Gaara_?" Sakura asked, emphasizing his name.

"Yeah." He mumbled in response.

"Hm, I would have thought you would've been more than just friends after what I saw before."

"Mom, I told you what happened!"

"Sure you did." She laughed, walking out the door.

"I can't believe her! I apologize for my mother's behavior."

Gaara turned her gaze towards her. "Is she . . . always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but once you get passed her crazy personality; she's a good person I guess."

**0o†o0**

The next day, the three of them started to walk around town. Sakura hadn't been given the official tour of the city, and Naruto was more than willing to show her the _entire_ town. Of course she couldn't say no to Naruto because, well, he's Naruto. Naruto was leading Sakura through-out the whole town, showing her the different stores and places where a lot of the teens like to hang-out.

Sakura glanced at the red-head besides her, who was quietly following along. But once she looked at him, memories from the night before started to flood her mind. Ever since then he had been more quiet than usual. Sakura sighed. _It's my fault._ "Gaara, you have no idea how sorry I am about last night."

Hearing the words 'last night,' Gaara's breath caught in his throat. "What happened last night?" Naruto asked, curious.

Seeing Naruto's facial expression, Sakura slightly blushed. "Naruto, I swear, it was nothing like that!"

"You're sure acting like it was. What happened last night, Gaara?"

The red-head glanced at the blonde walking before him. "Nothing."

"Aw, man, you're no fun."

"Anyways, Gaara I'm really sorry."

"As far as I'm concerned, _nothing_ happened." He mumbled.

Sakura smiled once she got the hint. "So, Sakura, are you doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No, why?"

"Me and a few other people are going to hang out at the arcade, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"  
  
Sakura thought it over for a few seconds. "Yeah, it should work."

"Sweet, because now I can show everyone who the king of DDR really is!"

"And it's not you." Gaara told.

"At least I let other people win when I play!"

"That has to be the _worst_ excuse I have ever heard." Sakura laughed.

"Usually it's because of a glare on the screen." Gaara mumbled.

Sakura started to laugh when she looked at Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway, we'll come and get you around six."

"Okay, sounds good."

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get updated! School's starting and I've already started band (had to march in a parade.) And the other reason is I started to read the book _Twilight_ ... and it is awesome! So I'm hooked on that book :P**

**Other News**

I don't know if anyone here really cares, but I am now a beta-reader :D So if anyone needs one I am now doing it yay for me :P

**R&R!**


	7. A Night Out

**_You're Here for a Reason_**

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

**A Night Out**

* * *

_I made a promise when_

_I told you this that night_

_I'll be fine_

_When I die, then I die, loving you_

_It's alright, I'll be fine_

_When I die, then I die, loving you_

_Loving you, loving you._

_-Dear Bobbie_

* * *

Sakura hurried over and got into the car that just pulled into her driveway. She sat down in the backseat and looked at Naruto, who was driving. "So, what do you all do at the arcade?"

"Mostly play DDR, but there are some other good games. Otherwise, we just hang out and talk." Naruto told.

"That sounds fun. I haven't really played DDR, only like once or twice so I'm not very good."

"Eh, that's okay. You don't have to go against anyone. What we usually do is pull names and whoever's name are picked, they have to go against each other. So you're pretty much safe unless you get Gaara, here." Naruto told.

Sakura looked at the passenger seat where the red-head sat. He had changed into a plain white shirt and black pants. "Do you always change for these things?" Sakura laughed.

"It's better than school clothes."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Sakura mumbled.

**0o-o0**

The group of three got out of the car and walked towards the front of the building, where Kiba and the rest of the gang were waiting. But as they were walking through the parking lot, Gaara spotted a certain raven-haired teen. Just seeing the Uchiha made the red-head suddenly get angry. Clenching his fists, he pulled away from the group and walked towards Sasuke and his group, who had their attention on him. "Gaara, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around and saw his friend heading towards Sasuke. _Shit!_ He thought as he ran for his friend.

Sasuke chuckled as the red-head came closer. "What do you think _you're_ doing?"

Gaara ignored him as he walked closer. "Are you even listening to—"

Sasuke was cut off when a fist connected to his face. He fell to the ground, holding his nose. Gaara was about to do even more, but was suddenly held back. He looked and saw Naruto and Sakura holding his arms. "Stop Gaara." Sakura told him.

Gaara pulled away from his friends and began walking away. Nartuo watched as Sasuke's gang took him away before following his two friends. Sakura followed her red-haired friend to the front of the building where he leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes. "What was _that_ all about?!" Sakura asked.

Gaara sighed. "I don't know."

"I mean I knew you could pack a punch, but I didn't think you could do _that_ with one punch!"

The red-head gave her a confused look as Naruto walked up to them. "Come on, everyone's inside."

The two of them followed the blonde-haired teen into the arcade. As they entered, Sakura immediately heard tons of different noises. She looked around, seeing tons of other teens and their friends hanging out and having a good time. She smiled to herself as she kept following Naruto. "There they are!"

Sakura looked and saw Naruto heading towards a group of people who were crowded around one of the arcade games. "Hey Kiba!"

"Yo, Naruto! Glad you could make it. You to, Gaara."

Gaara nodded before walking off towards food area. Sakura, feeling awkward just standing around, decided to go follow the red-head. "What're getting?"

The red-head turned around, holding a bag of chips. "Doritos? I love those chips." Sakura commented.

Gaara held the now open bag out towards her. Sakura smiled and grabbed a few chips from the bag. She and Gaara slowly walked back to the group, who were writing down names on a napkin, and then putting them in a hat. "Okay, everyone's name is in here. I'll pick two napkin pieces, and then who's ever picked will go against each other in DDR." Kiba told the group.

Everyone nodded as they watched Kiba mix up the pieces of paper in the hat. "You're so going down, Gaara." Naruto threatened.

"We're not even paired up."

"Who says we need to be paired up in order for me to beat you." Naruto grinned.

Gaara rolled his eyes as Kiba grabbed two pieces of paper from the hat. "Alright, Naruto and Hinata, you two are going first."

"Told you." Gaara mumbled.

"Eh, who asked you anyway?" Naruto told as he walked up to the video game.

Sakura laughed as Kiba shouted, "Come on, Hinata, you can beat _him_!"

Hinata blushed as she stepped onto the platform for the game. "So, who's going to win?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata." Gaara said.

"I take it Naruto's not that good at this game."

Gaara nodded. "He claims he is."

"Yeah, well Naruto thinks he's good at everything."

**0o0o**

"Okay, there are only four names left." Kiba put his hand into the hat and grabbed a piece. "Sakura, you're going against . . . Gaara. Heh, good luck." Kiba laughed.

Sakura looked at the red-head beside her. "You're going to go easy on me, right?"

Gaara shrugged. "Probably not."

"You're so mean." Sakura mumbled as she got onto the platform. "I'll let you pick the song and difficulty, though." He told.

"Oh, _thank_ you." Sakura replied sarcastically.

Gaara smirked as he leaned onto the bar that stood behind him. "I don't even know _any_ of these songs!"

"Just take a lucky pick!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sighed. "This will have to do."

When the round was over, Sakura leaned onto the bar behind her. "_That_ wasn't even close." She laughed.

"Naruto, I'm leaving." Gaara told as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, me too. I had a really good time, thanks for taking me with." Sakura told as she ran after the red-head.

Sakura walked out of the doors and caught up with her friend. "You know you can stay."

"I know, but why did you leave?"

"I wanted to leave."

The two of them walked in silence. She glanced at her friend and sighed. "I hate silence. How about we do something?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know. How about we ask each other questions or we just tell stuff about each other?"

Sakura took the silence for an 'okay.' "I'll go first. I live alone with my mom. We moved around a lot because of my mother's job, but now she lets me stay home by myself. Um, my father left us when I was about seven. He didn't like to travel and I'm sure there was another woman involved . . . how about you?"

Gaara sighed before starting. "I live alone with my father, who I hate. My siblings moved out a few years ago. My mother is dead. And that's it."

"Why do you hate your dad so much?"

"He blames me for my mother's death. My siblings moved out because they hated him. They only left me because I still had to finish high school."

"That sucks. I don't have a lot going on in my life so there isn't much to tell. But I'm curious about you. If my questions get too personal, you don't have to answer them. But, a few days ago with Sasuke, what really happened to his brother?"

Gaara sighed before looking away. "I honestly don't really remember. I know I was at some party with Naruto and a fight broke out, but after that . . . nothing."

Sakura nodded. "I have one more and I want the truth."

Gaara looked at her, confused. "What _really_ happened at the park that one day?"

Gaara closed his eyes as he stopped walking. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at the ground. "I just want to know the truth. I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That day, I was sick of being alive. I felt like I had no reason to be here."

"You tried to commit suicide." She whispered. Gaara nodded as he started to walk again. "Do you regret me saving you?"

The red-head shook his head. "You're the only one who hasn't treated me different."

"What about Naruto?"

"A while ago, we usually fought at school." He replied with a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Sakura laugh. "I can imagine. You two are always going at it."

Silence surrounded them until an obnoxious ring was heard. Sakura grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at the message she just received. "Well, my mom wants me home now. Say, do you have a cell?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote down her number. "What's yours?"

Gaara asked for her phone and punched in his number. "Great, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Gaara nodded as they both turned in opposite directions and walked along in the darkness.

00

**OMG sorry this took **_**forever**_** to get out. I'm being hammered with work at school already. Actually I already have a project due in a few days. I'll try to get the next one out earlier but IDK . depends on school :P**

**R&R!**


	8. I Care

_****_

You're Here for a Reason

**Warning:**

Language

Mentioned/Suggested Abuse

Violence

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

**I Care**

* * *

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here, now you're gone_

_I'll keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging on the wall._

_-_Basshunter

* * *

_Sunday_, Sakura thought, _the day before I have to go back to school_. So far, this weekend had been the best she has had for years. She felt as if she really could fit in this city. She sighed as she walked to her room and quickly changed her clothes. It was going to rain, so she grabbed a hoody and took her umbrella and worked her way to the store.

--

Gaara fell against the hard floor as a hand made contact with his face. He looked up and saw his dad towering above him. He could smell the alcohol lingering in his breath as his father bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why did you come home so late last night? I told you to be home by nine!"

Gaara glared at the man in front of him. He wouldn't answer, he knew if he even told the man the truth things would just end up worse than what they were now. "I asked you a question!" he shouted as he threw him against the floors.

The red-head grunted as his body hit the floor. "I asked you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that! You're pathetic, you know that?"

Gaara avoided eye contact by his dad. "I take you in after your mother died, and this is how you repay me?!"

Gaara's head flew to the side as his father landed a blow to his cheek.

--

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_The dreams just started off_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until the moment when_

_I find the one I spend forever with._

Gaara sighed as the rain fell on to his face. He loved the rain. He didn't know why, but it always made him feel calm. He sighed once again, feeling the cold, wet air cycling through his body.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

Sakura walked through the rain, heading to the grocery store. If she wanted to eat anything, she had to stalk through the pouring rain. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone standing ahead. But the unmistakable red hair, immediately gave away who it was. "Gaara?"

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The red-head's eyes instantly widened when he heard_ her_ voice in the rain. He turned around and stared at the pink-haired teen behind him. Just looking at her made his emotions fly.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And damn it this feels too right_

_It's just like Déjà Vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_IS it that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with?_

Sakura watched as he turned around and look at her. Why did she have this feeling every time she was near the boy? Her body flooded with emotions and it was almost too much to bear. But as she looked at the teen in front of her, something caught her eyes. Looking at his arm, she noticed red liquid running down it, being smeared by the rain. "Gaara, what happened?"

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

He continued to stare at her through the rain. He watched as thunder and lightning sounded in the background. Gaara glanced up and ghostly smiled. He closed his eyes as he drew in another breath of cold air. He knew this was coming, but why _her_ of all people who had to ask?

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Sakura watched him as he let out a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Her heart skipped a beat. Why was he doing this to her. Something as simple as a smile made her flip. But when she looked at him, she couldn't help but noticed how lonely he actually was.

_You can't give up_

_When you're lookin' for that diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know when it shows up_

_Make sure you're holdin' on_

'_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

He looked at her once again. He knew if he was going to make it through the hellhole everyone called life, he needed _someone_ to be there for him. He sighed as he slowly started to walk.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There has gotta be somebody for me_

_Ohhhh _

Sakura watched as the red-head started to slowly walk towards her. But she could tell from looking in his eyes, all the emotion he kept hidden. Pain, sadness . . . they were all there.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

He walked in her direction until he was only a few inches away from her. She looked up at him, as if asking what was wrong. "What were you doing out here?"

Gaara looked at her and didn't answer. Sakura looked into his eyes once again and then she couldn't hold it back any longer. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. The sudden action caused Gaara to tense, but after a brief moment, he relaxed.

"I want to always be there for you," Sakura mumbled into his shirt.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_IS there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

* * *

**Well sorry this took forever once again. I'm basically taking my locker home everyday… lol**

**So I just made this on the top of my head and I hoped u liked it**

**R&R!**


	9. AN

**I am sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold. I'm starting to lose interest and cannot think of anything to continue. If any of you want to adopt this story, message me and we can go from there.**

**Once again I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll have you know that I have another story in progress. What about ****Death Carries a Heavy Price****? At this point I am not sure. School this year has been rough and I'll **_**try**_** to continue it, but for the time being if anyone wants to continue with that one also, we can talk.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**

**Itachi2011 **


End file.
